


They Won't Notice

by amantes_peccatum



Series: 2019 Kink Meme [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Just gals being pals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amantes_peccatum/pseuds/amantes_peccatum
Summary: Based on the 2019 KinkMeme prompt: Niytavia One going down on the other in a movie theatre





	They Won't Notice

It’s Niylah’s idea to go see the new horror movie that just came out in theatres. She loves anything that will make her jump out of her seat and check over her shoulder for days. And everyone was all on board to go on Wednesday night, figuring the theatre would be near empty. But then Clarke bailed, and Raven and Luna went to Luna’s parents’ house for the week. Nyko had gotten called in for a shift at work, and Anya was all banged up from her boxing match over the weekend, so she’d texted to say she couldn’t make it, either.

So the only two left are Niylah and Octavia, the newest member of their friend group, and the girl who’s been giving Niylah nearly weekly mind-blowing orgasms. They still haven’t talked about their little friends with benefits arrangement, and now that they’re alone together at the movies, it feels way too much like a date to not talk about it. 

But they don’t. And Niylah is surprised at how comfortable she is when it’s just her and Octavia doing something other than hiding out at her apartment and tearing each others’ clothes off. Not that she wouldn’t mind doing that, too, because Octavia is in a short black skirt and cream long-sleeved crop top that hangs off her shoulders, showing off her collarbone and just the barest hint of a bruise Niylah there left on Saturday.

Octavia reaches out to take her hand and Niylah laces their fingers together, hands swinging between them as they walk into the auditorium. It’s empty, save for one couple sitting in the very front corner.

“I like the back row,” Niylah admits, pointing to the top of the auditorium. 

Octavia smiles. “Because there’s more privacy?” She raises a brow.

“Because you can see the movie better from up here,” Niylah says in a chastising voice, smile etched permanently on her face whenever the two are together.

They sit side by side and chat throughout the preshow, their knees pressed together on the reclining seat. Niylah traces absent patterns into Octavia’s skin while the other girl tells her stories about what happened at work. Octavia turns in her seat, almost facing Niylah. The brunette takes Niylah’s hand and plays with her fingers.

“Is this a date?” Octavia asks, her eyes searching Niylah’s face.

Anxiety flutters to life in Niylah’s stomach, hoping to see the answer Octavia is looking for written in her eyes. “We were supposed to be a whole group. It’s not my fault everyone bailed.”

“Can it be a date?” Octavia asks. 

Niylah smiles, the butterflies settling. “Do you want it to be a date?”

“Yeah,” Octavia says with a shy smile, biting her lower lip just as the lights dim and the trailers start. 

Octavia pushes the button that raises the footrest, and the two girls are pushed together, lounging back. Niylah is too aware of Octavia’s thigh presses against her own, and even more aware of the way her skirt has ridden up so high that Niylah can almost make out the other girl’s panties in the darkness. 

She tries to focus on the movie, but her mind keeps drifting to Octavia, how she sucks in a breath through parted lips when something scary comes on screen, how she squeezes Niylah’s hand when she’s afraid, the way she’s practically sitting in Niylah’s lap. Niylah reaches out and starts running her fingers up and down Octavia’s bare thigh as the movie continues, listening to how Octavia’s breathing changes as Niylah moves closer to her center and then away again. 

Niylah turns to look at her friend when she can feel Octavia’s eyes on her, and when she looks at the brunette, she finds a challenge in the way Octavia’s eyes dip to her cleavage. Niylah keeps her eyes locked on Octavia as her fingers slowly trace a pattern from Octavia’s knee to the hem of her skirt. Octavia’s eyes turn pleading, and a look she knows can make Niylah do anything. 

Niylah leans forward and captures Octavia’s mouth in a slow, gentle kiss as her finger slips underneath Octavia’s skirt and teases along the edge of her underwear. Octavia sighs into her mouth and slips her hand into Niylah’s hair, holding her closer. Niylah smiles, enjoying how much Octavia is enjoying this, and begins running her finger up and down Octavia’s slit, over her panties, just to feel how hot and wet she is already. Octavia lets out a needy whimper, and Niylah places one more peck to her lips before pulling her mouth away. 

“Don’t stop,” Octavia whispers on an exhale. 

“You asking me to finger you in the back of a movie theater, beautiful?”

“Mhmm,” Octavia mumbles. Her eyes are hooded, already half closed as Niylah keeps stroking her through her panties, feeling the wet spot grow. 

“God, you’re so hot, baby,” Niylah whispers and kisses her neck. 

She turns back to the movie as she slides her fingers under the lace of Octavia’s underwear and runs two fingers between her lips. Octavia hisses in pleasure, and when Niylah looks over, Octavia has her head tipped back, eyes closed and mouth open. Niylah grins, satisfied with the reaction. She continues stroking through the girl’s warm folds, gathering her arousal on her fingers while avoiding her clit and feels Octavia start to fidget below her hand, rocking her hips, eager for contact.

“What do you need, O?” Niylah asks against her lips before kissing her deeply. 

“Fingers,” Octavia mumbles. “On my clit. Please?”

She’s already breathless, so Niylah relents, finding Octavia’s clit easily and rubbing slow, lazy circles into it. Octavia’s relieved moan is drowned out by the sound of the movie, and Niylah chuckles, enjoying this new, wild side to Octavia she hasn’t had a chance to see before. 

She leans forward to kiss along Octavia’s collarbone as she brings her hand lower and easily slides a finger into Octavia’s dripping pussy. She hears Octavia’s breath hitch as she begins pumping her finger slowly in and out, crooking it to stroke the inside walls of her cunt with each press of her finger. Niylah ducks her head lower, the loose neckline of Octavia’s top giving way easily so Niylah can nip at the swell of her breast, her tongue coming out to soothe the sting. 

“One more?” Octavia pants, and Niylah can’t deny this girl a thing. 

Gathering more of Octavia’s dripping arousal, she inserts a second finger into Octavia’s cunt, where the other girl greedily clenches down to hold them inside. Niylah presses her head even lower, eagerly searching for Octavia’s nipple with her tongue until she finds it and can suck it into her mouth. She flicks her tongue against the hard nub she holds between her teeth while her fingers pick up speed, reaching deep into Octavia’s pussy while her thumb rubs tight circles into her clit. Octavia’s breaths are shallow, coming faster as her walls clench around Niylah’s fingers.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Niylah whispers against Octavia’s skin.

Octavia can only nod, her eyes closed in bliss. While her fingers pump faster in and out of Octavia’s pussy, Niylah works a bruise into the side of Octavia’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin and then running her tongue over it to ease the sting. 

“I’m gonna--” is all the warning Octavia can give before she’s bucking her hips and thrashing in her seat, coming her and coating Niylah’s hand with her juices. Niylah slows her movements and eases her thumb away from Octavia’s clit, her fingers still bent to draw as much as she can out of Octavia. When she pulls her fingers free and brings her hand up, her palm is glistening in the low light of the movie screen, and Niylah licks it clean, savoring the taste of Octavia’s come on her skin. Beside her, Octavia pants heavily, her hair askew and cheeks flushed.

“Holy shit,” Octavia whispers.

“Mhmm?” Niylah mumbles, leaning forward and eagerly accepting a sloppy, lazy kiss from the brunette.

“You taste really good,” Niylah whispers against Octavia’s mouth. “Got one more in you if I go down on you?”

Octavia pulls back, her eyes wide. “You can’t eat me out in a movie theater.”

Niylah smirks, challenging. “Why not? You just came all over my hand and no one saw a thing. You think they’d notice me between your legs?”

Octavia squirms on her seat, her thighs rubbing together, and Niylah can tell how badly she wants to try. She reaches out and places her hand on Octavia’s thigh, waiting to see how the other girl responds.

“Fuck,” Octavia groans. “You know how bad I want you.”

Niylah grins and pushes the button to lower the footrest, silently slipping from the seat and kneeling between Octavia’s legs. She pushes her knees apart wide enough so she can fit her shoulders between Octavia’s thighs, and Niylah wastes no time, ducking her head and pressing her nose against Octavia’s soaking panties, breathing in the scent of her arousal and the come soaking though the dainty fabric. 

She gives Octavia a few kitten licks, barely there, through her panties before swirling her tongue against the girl’s clit and listening to the moan that vibrates through Octavia at the contact. Niylah’s panties are just as wet, and her cunt clenches down around nothing, hoping for any kind of release. Niylah slips her hand into her own pants to slowly rub at her own clit before she noses Octavia’s underwear aside and licks a fat stripe up the girl’s slit.

Octavia shudders, and Niylah is quick to get to work, sucking her labia into her mouth and swirling her tongue around Octavia’s opening, all the while inching her own fingers closer to the aching at her core, begging to be satisfied. She only lets a finger slip into her throbbing hole when she pushes her tongue into Octavia’s cunt, pulling her head back slightly to pull her tongue out and then thrusting it back in again. She moans as her own fingers fill her, and then she’s suddenly desperate to make Octavia come so she can come, too. 

She licks up to Octavia’s clit and laps at her clit like it’s her only salvation, pressing her face into Octavia’s cunt and using every part of her - nose, chin, and mouth - to get Octavia closer and closer to the release Niylah so selfishly wants, too. Not soon enough, Octavia’s thighs begin to tremble, squeezing around Niylah’s head, and Niylah doubles down, licking Octavia’s slick pussy and drinking her in, all while her own fingers pump harder and faster in and out of her own cunt. 

Octavia is loud when she comes this time, letting out a high-pitched moan that’s drowned out by a loud scream in the movie, and Niylah finally comes, moaning into Octavia’s cunt, her tongue slowing as Octavia’s spasms settle. 

Niylah puts Octavia’s panties back in place and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, slipping back into her seat with a smile. 

“See,” she says, cuddling sleepily against an equally tired Octavia. “Told you no one would notice.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos!


End file.
